Sea Lullaby
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: A song -er, poem fic centered mainly around everyone's favourite kitsune It's kinda sad, actually...is bad at summariesrnHinted Yaoi


Sea Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own the poem "Sea Lullaby," it is owned by Elinor Wylie. Nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho... If I did, Keiko would be dead every episode and all of the Reikai would be yaoi Or at least, Hiei and Kurama. I'm fine with the idea of Yusuke with anyone else BUT Keiko ;;;;

Meiyuu is my own character too :P Yup, she is!

Ne, anyways, enjoy Sea Lullaby. And if you have a better idea for the summary, please tell me v.v

* * *

Shuichi looked out the window, his face twisted into an invisible snarl. The mask he wore was too good for a snarl.

"Good morning," a contented voice said. Adjusting his glasses, Kaito sat down next to him. "Oh my, Shuichi, you seem sad to leave your fellow Reikai. Or should I say Kurama?"

Green eyes gave Kaito an annoyed glance. "Too many people here, keep it normal," the teen grunted. "I'm only here because I'll fail the class if I don't..." Shuichi put his sunglasses on, red bangs falling over them.

**The old moon is tarnished**

The symmetry and horns of Tokyo soon change, the landscape went from city to country in less than an hour. Shuichi had fallen asleep, his face filled with child-like innocence. Kaito could only smile, he was so different asleep, so... So beautiful. Blushing, Kaito turned abruptly, hiding behind a textbook.

**With smoke fo the flood,**

"Shuichi, Shuichi," he mused quietly, nudging him with his foot.

Said person's green eyes snapped awake. "Nani yo...." he mumbled, giving his wakker a harsh glare.

Kaito shook his head. "If I let you sleep, you'd be screwed," he replied with a smirk.

Scowling, Shuichi got off his rump, looking at the sandy shore line. "Zakennayo...." he mumbled, getting his change of clothes. A moment later, he sported a pair of dark purple-pink swimming trunks.

"Shuichi-semapi! Kaito-semapi!" a shrill voice yelled.

Both boys turned to see a small green-haired girl with innocent grey eyes. "Meiyuu-chan, how are you?" Shuichi asked, his optimistic attitude returned.

"And why are you here, I thought this trip was for 9th graders, not 8th." Kaito smiled, kneeling down next to her.

Meiyuu smiled a smile only naive ten-year olds could. "Mamimi-Sensei said I could go since I am the only student who understands the phytagoreom theorem."

"Ah, that's good." Kaito said.

"No it isn't!" Meiyuu exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because I can't swim."

**The dead leaves are varnished.**

Grey eyes squinted out of lightly tinted shades as Meiyuu hugged her earphones closer to her ears. Shuichi waved her over to show her something in the small pool near the shore line.

"Nani yo, Shuichi-semp - PAI!!!" Meiyuu fell, face first, as Sakura pushed her down. A pin of laugher ran out as Kaito, Shuichi, and Sakura started chuckling as a crab scurried in front of her.

**With color like blood,**

A beautiful woman walked up to the cliff, her dark cerulean locks falling in waves to her ankle. Her darker blue eyes scanned to see the children playing in her territory. Her milky bare body and white fangs seemed to gleam when she saw red hair.

"I welcome you to the water grave..."

**A treacherous smiler**

**With teeth white as milk,**

**A savage beguiler**

**In sheathings of silk,**

The waves began to become harsher, the water choppy. With the sky becoming darker and darker, black clouds and thunder rolled in. Faces once filled with joy were distraught and confused.

It was a perfect day just moments ago...

**The sea creeps to pillage,**

Sakura's smile turned foul, her eyes wide in shock. "Meiyuu-chan! Meiyuu-chan!?" her voice became desperate, the older girl tried to find her. The teacher was rounding people into the bus.

"What's wrong?" he asked Sakura, who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

"It's Mieyuu-chan!"

**She leaps on her prey;**

"What!? Then she must be..." Kaito's voice trailed off as he looked out towards the sea.

Shuichi bound ahead, running to the water's edge. His green orbs laid upon a red strip of tattered fabric. "No...."

Kaito found his way shortly after, he too saw the fabric. "Meiyuu-chan's hair ribbon." he said, quietly, picking up the damp article with shaking fingers.

**A child of the village**

The two teens jumped into the freezing cold water, despite the teacher's warnings. As their heads bobbled in and out of sight, one sighed.

"Get everyone back home, I shall wait for those two - I'll wait for those three...."

**Was murdered today.**

Kaito gasped for air, his eyes adjusting barely. Suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist. His breath came short as a large vine - or was it seaweed - started to pull him onto a makeshift raft. Coughing out the salty liquid, Kaito risked a glare to se Kurama paddling to the plant with one arm, his other wrapped around a small figure.

"I.... I got... got her....." he gasped, throwing Meiyuu's limp frame onto the raft he created.

Kaito gave a ghost of a smile, starting to paddle towards a small inlet, Kurama following suit. Within moments, the three students landed in the small cave to rest.

The two gasped air into their water-filled lungs. The back haired boy crawled towards the green-haired girl, pushing up and down on her small chest. Meiyuu coughed up water, and even some blood, before she collapsed from fever. "The winds bode ill for us," Kaito panted, retrieving his glasses for a better view.

Kurama sighed, "I know, it reeks of youki."

"Kurama, I wanted to tell you-"

As if on cue, a monstrous wave crashed into the cave, targeting the red-haired kitsune, drowning him, and only him.

**She came up to meet him**

The kitsune threw a rose at the wave, it disappeared, revealing the beautiful water demon.

**In a smooth golden cloak**

She scowled, thrusting her hand forward, the moisture in the air condensing.

"Who... Who are you?" Kaito gasped out, covering Meiyuu behind him. Her blood intermingled with his, but more of it was hers. There were over a hundred cuts externally, and probably even more inside Meiyuu's small form considering she still coughed up blood.

Raising her hands over he head, she gave a cruel smile. As a wave engulfed the two humans and demon, she laughed a sinister laugh. "Suimi."

**She choked him and beat him**

Kurama closed his hands around Kaito's and Meiyuu's bodies, shielding his human friends from the demoness' wave. His mouth hung open, water filling into it.

**To death for a joke.**

Hiei snapped awake, his eyes seemed bloodshot. He couldn't see anything, but could feel someone's presence. And it wasn't -

"Hey! Shorty! You're up!"

Hiei scowled, of course he wake up from being sick to be in a room with Kuwabara.

**Her bright locks were tangled**

The fire demon ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Where's - "

Before he could finish his thought, Yusuke ran into the room. His smile widen, "Geeze, Hiei! You've been out for a week!"

"A.... A week...?" Hiei was engulfed in large covers, his face looking.... innocent? Hie eyes were glazed over as he surveyed the room - Genkai's perhaps. "What happened? Where's... Where's Kura - er.. the fox?"

Kuwabara's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He could've shouted for joy, Hiei almost said 'Kurama'!

**She shouted for joy**

"We were on a mission, and... And you took a bit of poison for Kurama... You fell unconscious right then and there,"

Hiei looked up absent mindedly, a small hint of blush gracing his cheeks. "Kur..a..ma..."

"Huh?" Kuwabara felt a slight tingly sensation. "Kurama's in trouble, we better get to him. Now! I feel it!"

Hiei didn't bother to wait for the copper-haired boy to finish, he was dress and out the door before they could blink.

**With one hand she strangled**

Kaito was pushed into the cavern's wall. His face was twisted in horror as he witnessed Kurama being choked to death. "No.. No..."

Kurama could feel his life slowly slipping away. "No... Go...Gomen... nasai.. Hi...ei...."

**A strong little boy**

A flash of light and an angrily howl emitted from an unknown source. Hiei stood protectively - and shirtless - over the fox. "Kisama!"

Suimi howled, her body chopped into menchi.

Kaito blinked, "Kurama!" he yelled, grabbing the limp girl over. "Kurama, are you o-"

The fox pushed Hiei a bit to the side, covering over Meiyuu. "Live..." Bringing his blood-soiled hands over her head, red energy moved from Kurama to Meiyuu.

Grey eyes snapped open to see Shuichi fall limp over her. "Shuichi... Shuichi-semapi...." Meiyuu's eyes danced to see Kaito, who also was cut up. "No... No... No..." she stuttered, slowly backing away from Hiei, Kaito, and the now limp Shuichi.

"Meiyuu-chan-" Kaito stood up, trying to reach for her.

"No! Get away!" the girl smacked his hand away, running out of the cave.

She kept on running, to who knows where....

**Now in silence she lingers**

Hiei shook his head. "Ningen," he muttered, "Who was that?"

Kaito knelled next to him, down casting her eyes. "The reason why we were out at sea in the weather it was..."

"Hn. She should be a bit more grateful to the people who saved her."

"Saved her from what?"

**Beside him all night**

"Nani? Didn't we just save her from the demon?"

"But, saving her means that she'll have to live..."

"Are you saying you want me to eat her?"

"HIEI!!!"

**To wash her long fingers**

The fire demon lifted Kurama up in his arms, motioning for Kaito to follow. "Kurama seemed to want her to live..."

"But at what cost?" the human looked, seeing no one on the beach, not even the young girl. "Maybe the demon was doing a good thing..."

Hiei merely glared at him, thinking he was insane.

Kaito gave a slight chuckle. "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand...."

The two walked together, heading back to Tokyo, taking turns of carrying the incapacitated kitsune. The moon favoured them, shining it's bright light onto the road ahead of them.

**In silvery light**


End file.
